


split open

by billbert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Slut Shaming, chan makes felix do the splits while they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: felix lets chan do whatever he wants to him as a birthday gift.sex ensues.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	split open

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a dumb 1am pwp! wrote in like 30min lfmao let me know if u enjoyed bc I SURE DID!!

Today was Chan's birthday. 23 years ago, he'd been thrust into the world without his consent, and today marked the anniversary of his survival. There was a busy day ahead of him - stumbling through the company building, he went through the notes on his phone. He'd just finished up the birthday Vlive, and now he was on his way to take a nap before his celebratory dinner.

He'd love to say that said dinner would be fun and stress-free, but he'd somehow gotten talked into making all the dishes himself. Chan knew all too well that he let people walk all over him, but he'd expected someone to do something kind for him today. Surprise him a little. He supposed it was his own fault for telling the others not to make a fuss.

Entering the dorms, he was greeted with absolute silence. It seemed the others were out shopping for ingredients - at least they'd agreed to do that. Chan smiled as he thought of his members squabbling over prices in the grocery store, and he silently prayed that everything would go well and they'd follow the list instead of buying random shit.

He trudged down the hall, making a beeline for his room - that is, until he heard footsteps. Someone had stayed behind, and Chan couldn't help but heave a sigh at the fact that he likely wouldn't get his nap. The noises were coming from his room, and for some reason, he grew a little nervous as he opened the door.

"Hello-?" He murmured tentatively.

There was a blond figure in the centre of his room, draped in a white comforter like a burrito. Felix. Chan grinned in spite of himself, before realizing this meant they had the dorm to themselves. That didn't happen often, and it was always a little awkward. Even now, he felt a strange tension in the air. Chan always felt guilty when his gaze lingered on Felix's plump lips, on his button nose, on his petite frame.

"Hey there-" Felix smiled, shuffling over to Chan. He looked directly into his eyes with those dark, marble-like irises. Felix's gaze was piercing even when he wasn't trying. Chan swallowed, taking a step forward and ruffling Felix's soft hair. "Happy Birthday-" 

"What are you doing home?" Chan chuckled, tugging a little at the comforter. Felix clung to it, keeping it wrapped snugly around him. "And what's with the burrito getup? You not feeling well or something?" He asked, voice wavering with a mixture of concern and nerves. Felix simply beamed at him, letting the blanket slide off his shoulders, exposing them. They were bare, and Chan's heart rate suddenly shot up.

"I'm feeling fine," Felix began, the blanket slipping lower and lower. Chan stared - there were delicate lace straps on Felix's shoulders, something that could easily be missed. They looked like bra straps - Chan was as confused as he was aroused. He couldn't let himself get riled up by his own thoughts, but Felix was smirking as he let the fabric slide lower and lower. "I just...have a little gift for you-"

"Oh-?" Chan gulped. He was trembling as he shut and locked the door behind him. It was presumptuous, but Felix giggled and finally let the blanket fall to the carpeted floor. Chan couldn't catch his breath after that, he felt like the wind had been completely knocked out of him. Felix was adorned in white, lacy lingerie that accentuated his small frame. He was flushed pink from shyness, glowing in a way that suited him. In a way Chan had never seen before.

"Do you...like it-?" Felix asked tentatively, a coy smile on his lips as he looked up at Chan through thick lashes. He was tiny, smaller than Chan could've imagined. He couldn't help but wrap his hands around Felix's little waist, fingertips exploring appreciatively. "It's kinda dumb, but-"

"No, you're beautiful-" Chan interrupted, voice husky and broken with anticipation. He wanted to kiss him so badly, had wanted to for years at this point. But the way Felix looked now was different - he looked just as excited as Chan, if not more. "But- why- and how- and why- and...what do you-" Chan was stammering, spitting out sentence fragments that illustrated his confusion beautifully.

"You work so hard-" Felix grinned, wrapping his thin arms around Chan's shoulders. "You must be stressed- so I thought...for your birthday- you could- do whatever you want to me-" He was more composed than Chan, that was for sure, but there was tangible arousal in his voice, in those tempting words. It was making Chan's head spin. He was positive that this had to be a dream.

"Lixie-" He sighed, hands getting grabbier, surprised at just how much give Felix's little curves had to them. "You...are you sure-? 'Cuz I'm sure you...know how I feel about you. If I start with you, I might not be able to stop-" It was a genuine concern, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Felix. But if he kept teasing, there would be no other choice - Chan would have to fuck the daylights out of him.

"I mean it. Anything you want-" Felix smiled, lips curving up at the corners cutely. "To be honest, this...is kinda a gift for me, too- I've wanted this for...a long time-" He managed, growing pinker with each word. "Sometimes I can't stop thinking about it," Felix looked down, his gaze landing on Chan's obvious erection. "Want you inside me so bad-" He murmured, voice high and whiny with need. Chan bit his lip to keep from throwing Felix onto the bed and having his way with him.

"Little slut," Chan teased, loving the way Felix's cheeks flushed darker at that comment. "Alright then-" He moved in slowly, Felix's breath warm on his face as he went in for a kiss. Their first kiss. It was more than Chan had ever imagined it would be, soft and perfect and sweet. Felix moaned breathily against Chan's lips, melting into his hold. Chan couldn't get enough - his hands explored all the newly exposed territory, the pure and delicate skin, the places he'd longed to touch.

"So desperate, huh?" Chan chuckled after his attempt to pull away had been thwarted by a needy Felix. "Want me that badly?

"Mmmhm-" Felix nodded, rolling his hips against Chan's. "Need it- need you-" Chan growled low in his throat, stepping forward and pinning Felix up against the wall. He couldn't wait a second longer, not when Felix was so blatantly offering himself up. Reaching around, he undid the lace bralette that covered Felix's chest, watching as it fell to the floor.

"So cute-" Chan sighed, running the pads of his thumbs over Felix's nipples, which were apparently sensitive - Felix trembled, soft sounds of pleasure spilling out of his lips. He looked like an angel, an angel overcome with lust that Chan had been given the opportunity to satiate. He moved his hands down, cupping Felix's ass. "Fuck, you've done this before, right?" He almost didn't wanna ask, didn't want to know that Felix might not be entirely his.

"No-" Felix panted, looking at Chan with watery eyes. "Never had anything inside me except- my fingers-" He giggled, waggling a little hand in front of Chan. Felix's fingers were tiny, therefore Chan could only imagine how tight he'd be. He couldn't take it anymore, surging forward and biting at Felix's neck, wanting to leave a memento of the occasion.

"You really want me to be your first, Lixie?" Chan asked, voice low with arousal as he stared deep into Felix's mysterious eyes. 

"Want that more than anything-" Felix begged, rutting his hips against Chan's. "Want you to _ruin_ me-" He moaned, leaning back against the wall. His whole body was dusted lightly with pink, cock straining against his lace panties. It looked uncomfortable, so Chan took pity on him and slowly slid the offending garment down his thighs, allowing him to shimmy out of it and kick it aside.

With nothing left to cover him up, Chan took in the sight of Felix's body. Despite being a similar height, Felix was much smaller than Chan in every other way. He knew he'd have to be careful, but with the way Felix was acting, that would be difficult. Chan allowed all rationality to leave his mind - it was his birthday, so he deserved to do as he pleased with his new fucktoy.

He spun Felix around and pressed him flush against the wall - Felix quickly got the hint and arched his back, ass pressing against Chan's erection. "Fucking tease-" Chan grumbled, slapping Felix's ass cheek with a surprising amount of force. Felix yelped, half-moan and half-shout. Chan brought a finger down to his entrance, circling the perfect little hole and reveling in how Felix's legs trembled. "So cute-"

"Mmm...Channie, please-" Felix begged, swaying his ass a little. It was a tempting display, and Chan was forced to relent. Though he knew he should prep Felix properly, there was no time and no way he could tear himself away from his angel long enough to find supplies. He settled on wetting his finger with spit and gently urging the tip into him. "F-fuck-" Felix swore, voice completely broken.

"You weren't lying about being a virgin, huh? So tight-" Chan smirked, pressing the finger in further and further, curling it inside of him. Felix cried out Chan's name in pleasure, a voice that belonged in porn, not to Chan's best friend. "God, you're opening up for me so well - so eager, hm?" Felix nodded rapidly, rolling his hips and fucking himself onto Chan's finger.

"Want you-" He panted, looking over his shoulder at Chan with dark, lustful eyes. "Please, hurry-" Chan wanted to torture him a little longer, but he complied and slid the second finger in, working Felix open. He was so oversensitive that Chan was almost baffled - every little movement of his finger resulted in a shiver, a moan -

"Fuck it, I can't wait anymore-" Chan growled, pulling his fingers out and turning Felix around again, pressing his back against the wall. He hooked a hand under Felix's thigh and hoisted it up, marveling at the flexibility. Out of curiosity, he raised it higher - and higher - until Felix was practically doing the splits while standing. He didn't seem bothered or pained, holding his leg up and looking deep into Chan's eyes.

"Fuck me-" He begged, voice hoarse and desire simple. Chan couldn't hold back - he slicked up his cock and pressed the tip against Felix's entrance, slowly pushing himself inside and watching as Felix's jaw went slack. "Fuck-- so big, so big--" He panted, thigh trembling as Chan held it firmly against the wall. Felix's tight heat was almost suffocating, Chan had to catch his breath multiple times as he entered him.

"God, you're so fucking tight-" Chan moaned, bottoming out and giving Felix a moment to adjust. "For a virgin, you make a good cocksleeve-" He knew he probably shouldn't talk like that, but Felix melted at the words, almost losing balance for a moment. Chan held him by the hips before thrusting into his tightness, gasping at how good it felt.

"Mmm-- so good, anything you want, do anything- I'm yours, I'm yours-" Felix babbled, clearly losing his mind as Chan fucked into him, hitting the most sensitive places deep inside. He almost sobbed when Chan hit his prostate dead-on, body trembling in Chan's hold, completely helpless and overcome by pleasure.

"Yeah? You're mine?" Chan asked as he pounded into him. "Wanna be my good little cumslut, huh?" The fact that this could happen again - and again - possibly whenever Chan wanted - it was too good of an arrangement to be true. Thinking about Felix having wanted him for this long, thinking about how he must've touched himself to the thought - that was almost too much for Chan.

"I do- I do-" Felix nodded. "Wanna be yours - wanna- make you feel good-" He whined, barely getting the words out through the pleasure. Chan brought Felix's leg down and hoisted him up against the wall, getting a better angle as he slipped back inside of him. "Whenever, just--" He gasped. "Make me yours-"

"You're mine-" Chan growled. "Fuck- from now on, you're my toy, got it?" His tone was harsher and more aggressive than usual, but with how easy it was to lift Felix, to toss him around like it was nothing - Chan couldn't help but imagine all the different things he'd do to him. He pounded into him, nearly reaching his limit a couple of times as Felix tightened around him, big tears rolling down his pretty cheeks.

"Mmhmm- whenever you want-" Felix sighed, fucked out of his mind. He let out a particularly pathetic moan when Chan angled his thrust just right, little cock starting to leak all over him. "Fuck, gonna cum-" He whined, shutting his eyes as pleasure overtook him - Chan fucked him through it, groaning as he clenched around him.

"So pretty-" Chan gasped, reaching down and stroking Felix through his orgasm. "So pretty when you're in your place like this-" Felix yelped when Chan sped up his thrusts, spilling himself deep inside Felix. He hadn't asked, but Felix had told him to do _whatever he wanted,_ so he supposed it was okay. 

When he pulled out, cum dribbled down Felix's thighs - it was a pretty sight, one Chan saved permanently into his memory. Felix slumped onto Chan, tired and used. Chan held him close, kissing him softly as he set him down on shaky legs. 

"So good-" Felix panted. "Channie- so good-"

"You really don't know what you've gotten yourself into with me-" Chan chuckled, gently guiding Felix over to the bed - he'd clean the sheets later. Felix sat down, exhausted, and plopped his head onto Chan's shoulder. "I'm gonna be insatiable-"

"Nnn...that's okay-" Felix smiled. "Like I said- whenever you want-" He sighed peacefully, clearly content. 

"Happy birthday-" He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS APPRECIATED <3


End file.
